Drell
Write the text of your article here! Drell DRELL: 1d4 The drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the hanar following first contact between the two. Since then, the drell have remained loyal to the hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization. Drell Names: Thane, Feron, Irikah, Kolyat Drell Family Names: Krios d20 conversion: Drell Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: a drell gains a +2 bonus to dexterity and a -2 to one ability other than dexterity. • Medium: As Medium creatures, drell have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Drell speed is 9 squares. • Heat Resistant: Drells gain a +5 bonus on fortitude when resisting heat effects and reduce the Hazardous level of any heat-related Hazardous environment by 1. • Perfect Memory: The drell’s eidetic memory allows them to recall any thing they have ever lived, heard, seen or sensed with perfect detail. This memory is so detailed they can even remember the humidity of the air or even the smell of a situation that occurred years ago (although only memories after birth can be recalled). With one action the drell can relieve a specific memory in his mind and remain in a trance, almost unaware of what goes on around them, for as long as they desire. This is also useful to avoid suffering, as remembering a pleasant memory can greatly help them resist pain effects. In game terms, they can pick a single time that they would go down the condition track and spend an action to negate the condition track movement (though they still take the damage). A drell must rest for a full 8 hours before they can use this ability again. This eidetic memory has some disadvantages, however. The first is the longer they relieve a memory, the easier it is for them to lose grasp of reality. Relieving a 5 minute memory forces an endurance check DC 10. Failure indicates the drell loses grasp of reality for 2d4x5 minutes during which the drell cannot do any other action except for relieve memories. For each additional 5 minutes of the memory recalled, the DC increases by 1. Will saves are rolled each 5 minutes of the memory recalled. The other disadvantage is the possibility of the drell recalling a pleasant memory involuntarily when faced with a psychological traumatic experience (such as losing a loved one or being tortured). To avoid this happening, the Drell must make a Will save (GM sets the DC, depending on how traumatic the experience was, but usually is) or he automatically recalls a pleasant memory to avoid dealing with the trauma. If this happens, the DC to avoid losing grasp of reality increases by 5. The drell is also able to describe, through speech, the memory he is currently reliving (drell’s choice). Also note that thoughts and memories are processed in one’s brain at tremendous speed. It is impossible to determine with precision the exact time it takes to remember 5 minutes of a memory but you can assume that a drell has the ability to shorten or extend the time he would require, but with a minimum of 1 minute of real time for each 5 minutes of the memory. Bonus Feat: Any drell with the feat Martial Arts 1 automatically receives the feat Martial Arts 2. Martial Arts Aptitude: All drell ignore level prerequisites (but not dexterity or constitution prerequisites) for Martial Arts 1, 2, and 3 feats. Category:Drell Category:Species